When mining coal, it is common to use wet screening for screening the coal. The screening is usually executed using a screening device such as a banana screen, comprising one or more screen media elements. The screen media element can be made from rubber and/or thermoplastic polyurethane or comprise of a number of stainless steel wedge wires. However, neither of these materials are sufficiently wear resistant in order to withstand the abrasive wear caused by the passing coal.